Mazo Ji Kizu/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Mazo has extensive knowledge and training in the weilding of Katana though he chooses to weild his custom made Jitte instead. Using this Jitte he has crushed and broken every weapon he has had to come across as well as knock back or pulverize incoming cannonballs. After his training with the Sekai Seifu no Senmu Ouritsu Ninmubutai his skill with his jitte has skyrocketed, now able to fend off several high class swordsmen at the same time aswell as match their strength without the express use of his Devils fruit though he is quite fond of having Yogo-Sha use its devils fruit to grow scales and spikes for added defense and attack. Hand to Hand Combat Mazo has been trained in Hand to Hand combat by the marines aswell as fighting on the streets as a child. After training with the likes of Itenka and Candide Voltair Mazo's skills have significantly improved in both his hit power, dodging, and chaining several attacks together to overwhelm a foe. Mazo has also become skilled in Hasshoken. Physical Strength Mazo's base strength is on par with someone of his stature and rank, however he can push past his nomal limits due to his DF, he has been shown to be able to catch and knock away cannonballs with his bare hands. Mazo has now shown the ability to catch and crush a cannon ball bare handed without seeming to have to try. This strength dwarfs that of most Marines he has encountered. Agility Mazo is fast even amoung marines (though not Soru fast), his reflexes are top knotch allowing him to react to anything he can see coming. He has a flexible body allowing him to dodge easily in midair aswell as with sure footing. Mazo's perception and detection skills have increased nearly as much as his strength allowing him to now see the slightest movements of his opponent and deduce the incoming attack even at soru speeds. Weapons PRE TRAINING- Spiked Chain: A solid steel 10ft long chain with Sea-Stone spikes for added effect against DF users. On one end there is a weight to control where the chain flies and to add impact to its attacks Jitte: Mazo's Jitte is in the shape of a normal katana and has traces of Sea-Stone throughout the entire "Blade". The hilt of this Jitte is covered in dark blue wrappings and topped with a skull, this skull has a ring in its teeth and a red eyepatch over its right eye while its left eye is covered with a black eye patch. POST TRAINING- Chain: Mazo's chain has been upgraded to a 12Ft long heavy duty chain made of a mix of high carbon stainless steel and Sea-Stone. Yogo-Sha Mazo's original Jitte was destroyed during his training with Itenka and was soon replaced with Yogo-Sha a Jitte that had "eaten" its own devils fruit giving it the ability to grow scales and spikes along its entire form. A Large metal ring fits the bottom of this jitte keeping the users hand safe from direct impacts. Rokushiki (Post Training Only) Geppo: skilled in Geppo Soru: Specializes in Soru having mastered it to acheive speeds nearly rivaling that of the most skilled Soru users. Tekkai: Highly skilled in Tekkai Kamie: Knows how to implement Kamie Shigan: Average skill level in Shigan Rankyaku: Average skill level in Rankyaku Haki Busoshoku: Proficient Kenbunshoku: Proficient Haoshoku: Proficient Devilsfruit Category:Masterreaper Category:Character Subpages